Commission: The present special
by SoulHook
Summary: An good old clopfic with out favorite twins Aloe and Lotus and some other BG ponies. An old commission for a friend but I decided to make it independent instead of putting it in other stories for no reason.


**The present special**

It wasn't rain falling down from the newly placed clouds filling Ponyville's skies with a gray blanket. It was something so much colder, something way too rare for the two spa ponies to look away from. They had both glued their eyes to the cold phenomena bringing sheer chilliness and uncomfortable temperature to the outside while they enjoyed the warmth of their indoor spa.

"It's beautiful, Aloe..." the blue filly with the pink mane and tail said without removing her attention from the snow. "Yeah..." Lotus' sister with the pink coat and blue mane and tail stated in her equal interest to the white crystals covering the ground. They had been standing in front of their wide window in the reception for several minutes now, simply staring out with hardly any words spoken.

Snow was a rather rare treat for these foreign ponies, since they had grown up in another, more warmer part of Equestria where such things as 'snow' was an unknown weathers. This was the third time of their life they had witnessed it, beholding the graceful flakes falling beautifully down to each part of the ground they all had been destined to land on.

And even if they both wanted to keep staring at the winter in its might, Lotus and Aloe soon woke up thanks to the doorbell from the closed door. They flashed back to reality and looked at the door, suddenly remembering exactly which day it was and which clients was on the list.

"Oh my, I'll get it! You go and prepare the bath, Aloe!" the blue pony exclaimed with a decided hoof pointing at the room the customers had ordered. The pink mare obeyed without any arguments, instantly charging away in a gallop to the designated room while her sister fixed the white headband holding back her pink mane where it was supposed to be. "Okay... breath in... and out, Lotus" she chanted for herself before trotting to the door with her 'customer face' she really had to use every time no matter what her mood complained about.

The knocking didn't repeat, and Lotus intended on letting it be a one-time only. Her trot became a pounce to the door, only to let her open it with her soft smile and welcoming eyes fully ready for today's event...

Aloe felt stressed for some reason. She had prepared the bubble bath dozens of times before, gathered all the necessary bathing salts hundreds of times, and perhaps folded the towels thousands of times. But this time it felt so... unbearably exciting. Why, well it was because this time it wouldn't be the same. Aloe smiled when she thought of the special order they had received a week ago.

Somepony had actually commissioned their seasonal treatment! A special treatment only offered during certain holidays. But being nothing but youngsters back then, the role of apprentices did not fit in at all. 'Too inexperienced' their parents had explained to them.

This holiday treatment required experienced mares and/or stallions for the job, and now... NOW was their time to finally try it after many sessions of practice with each other and that simply divine miss Rarity who voluntarily agreed to help them refining their techniques and skills.

And when she thought about it... yes, she simply had to pause with the two smaller bags of bathing salt in her forelegs and dream away. It would be a perfect performance, and the customers would surely love it. All these sessions simply had to be enough and worth all the hard work!

"This way, beloved customers..." Aloe heard her sister's voice in a distance. She snapped back into reality and threw a glance over her shoulder to see the approaching ponyfolk. After a quick placing of the products in her grasp, her eyes then landed on each detail all over and around the tub needed for this to work out as planned.

Warm water in the tub, check. The _correct_ bathing salts poured in, check. Drinks behind each seat, check. Towels for later, check. Music, check. The performers perfectly prepared... check. The pink spa pony sighed in relief and turned around to greet the customers following closely behind her informing sister.

"...so I must say we are thrilled to finally have the opportunity to sell this offer to customers. As a matter of fact, you three ladies are our first to ever receive it by us! So I have to thank you..." Lotus stated in her formal presentation to the mares' listening.

Lotus glanced on each one before stating their personalities in her mind. "Miss Colgate," she said to the blue mare with streams of light blue and darker blue in her mane and tail. Her astonishment laid in the mare's sparkling white teeth she knew were hiding behind the sealed lips.

"Miss Golden Harvest," Lotus' voice kept stating while she almost said the olive pony's nickname instead. That orange mare and tail plus the three carrot's as Cutie mark made it hard to not say 'Carrot Top' instead.

"And miss Berry Punch..." the foreign pony ended to the purple mare with the mulberry-cutie mark after quickly noticing the scent of alcohol flowing up her nostrils again.

All the mentioned ponies smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's all our pleasure, miss Lotus. Me and my friends here always wanted to see how it looks like after all the praising reputations and recommendations about this spa! Of course we had to try such a tempting offer" the mare also known as Carrot Top said with a glad exclamation. "Yes... really nice here so far. Don't you think so too, Berry?" the blue pony known as Colgate asked her purple friend. "Indeed..." the third friend simply stated with her eyesight covering every spot of the little white room.

The room they were set to enjoy their time in was small, adding a cozy feeling. The triangular shaped bubble bath was enough to fit at least three ponies, the seats were perfectly placed on a height so only the head and shoulder would be above the water surface, all the jets were neatly placed all over the bottom and sides of the tub and best of all, the damp tile floor of white and light blue squares around the tub was already radiating heat together with the bath in front of them all.

Lotus glanced over the collection of accessories required, she was pleased to see them all placed in a perfect order. A little seductive glance fell from the blue pony on her sister. "Well done, Aloe! Then we can begin".

"Uhm... excuse me first..." Carrot said with a little shy wink from her hoof. After she had gained the attention from both the smiling spa ponies, she quickly glanced on her friends standing right next to each of her sides. "When we decided to purchase this holiday offer... there was no description of it except for it being a 'tradition since ancient times'..." the olive pony said with lots of concern over the unknown fact.

The spa ponies giggled, thinking about how sure they were this without doubt would be an experience to be immortalized for all of them. "Don't worry about that, ladies. There is nothing you need to expect else than complete satisfaction through physical stimulation..." she said with a little wink from her eyelash.

However, that little hint passed by unnoticed. The mares simply smiled back with a little nervous, but still very exciting, feeling burrowing inside their minds.

* * *

The twins had hidden away in the hallway outside the bathing room. Both of them tried to put on the traditional clothing this treatment needed. While Aloe kept struggling to get everything right on hers, Lotus peeped from the corner of the doorway to see if everything went on as planned.

"Hnn... are... they... getting anywhere?" the pink mare asked between each jerk to get the bands right. Lotus didn't answer... instead she just kept peeping to behold what the friends talked about under the influence of their special bathing salt...

"I'm telling you girls, I couldn't help but taking that 'explanation' of hers in another way but... well... dirty" Colgate stated to her friends in the tub with a thoughtful expression. She was the only one who hadn't dipped her hoof in the warm, cozy water and then slithered down to one of the three seats.

Berry and Carrot leaned back in the comfortable tub filled with a sweet fragrance of several fruits they knew a little about. "Oh, come on, Colgate. 'Physical stimulation' obviously meant this... very nice bubble bath and then, well I don't know, a massage?" the olive pony said to calm down her friend. "Yeah! And let's not forget these fine drinks included too" Berry stated with a grin while holding a bottle of imported liquor in her hooves.

Both of the other mares frowned with exposed teeth to that. "Uhm... Berry. Please be careful with that. You know how barely you can handle alcohol?" the blue pony asked her purple friend as she weakly waved a foreleg at the mentioned pony's spot of the tub. Berry just waved back with a hoof and a silly smile. "Aw... of course I won't drink more than necessary, girls" she replied before biting of the cork and then swallowing two mouthfuls in a matter of a second and a half.

"Ugh... anyways, get in her now, Colgate" Carrot playfully commanded her friend who still hesitated a little about all of this. Those words kept echoing through her mind. Using words such as 'satisfaction' and 'physical stimulation' just didn't add up in any other way than the one she expected the most. But of course, after a second thought it actually sounded kind of ridiculous. This is a spa, not a whorse-barn.

She finally grinned to show off her incredibly sparkling teeth, whiter than snow and fresher than the dawn. Both of the other mares knew what the secret was: educated and licensed dentist, they know nothing else but to take care of your teeth. However, Colgate's were without doubt unmatchable in comparison to any other pony's.

The mare finally let the water surround up to her lower fetlock, carefully soaking it up to let her fur drown in the hot fluid. She squealed thanks to the nice sensation it brought, instantly giving her relief from the everyday. The other foreleg went down too in silence as it sunk down to the seat, equally drenched in the hot water. She inhaled, then finally slid down her entire body in the cozy warmness to land right on the only vacant seat. "Ohhh... this is nice..." she said before almost drifting away in the comfort.

"You betcha!" Berry said and poured another gulp down her throat of the imported booze. Colgate looked at the drinking pony and sighed again in disappointment, knowing there was nothing being able to stop this potential drunkard from emptying her current flask in a matter of seconds. A little mean thought woke up inside her head and wanted to scold the purple mare for being so openly irresponsible with the drinking like she didn't care one bit about it. But the better part of her felt it was nothing to mention. After all, it was just a few days away from Heart's warming day.

She felt her friends' hind hooves casually touching her own thanks to the slightly crammed space they had to share in the center of the tub. They now sat in a triangular formation with everypony facing each other from diagonal angles. Colgate noticed the large bottle standing behind the back of each pony, and after a little move with her foreleg to grab the bottle behind her neck, she read it and tried to ignore the fragrance infecting her nostrils.

It was impossible to read the label because of the foreign language, but if Berry thought it was passable, it had to be good. Thus, she bit of the cork from the dimmed bottle with a little enthusiasm and raised it.

"It might be a bit early, ladies. But I just want to say happy Heart's warming day... and thank you for this nice present" the blue mare stated with a pure smile. The others smiled back and raised their own bottles after Carrot had grabbed hers. "Happy Heart's warming, everypony!" they toasted and took a mouthful after the clinging bottles hitting each other above their hindlegs...

"Oh yes... they are ready now..." Lotus whispered from the corner to her sister with a blush and smirk.

* * *

The mares had a great time talking about their plans for the holidays. There were giggles and gentle teasing thanks to Berry's invigorated personality from the booze she just recently realized was kinda strong. The jokes and funny stories were brought from Colgate who finally had dropped the suspicious thoughts and the talking and gossip came from Carrot Top. Hardly ten minutes had passed, and now the twins were ready to set of with their absolutely first serious treatment.

Then... something suddenly broke out between the three friends in the tub.

"Oh you can't mean that, Colgate! You're making it sound like you have been with dozens of stallions before!" Carrot said with a little mock in the end of her sentence, slightly effected by the strong liquor. But Colgate noticed the exclaim in those words. "Huh. Well, maybe I have in difference from you..." she replied with a sly grin over her lips and fumbling forelegs.

The mare with the orange mane snorted before her comeback. "So you finally admit you are a little 'feather-hoofed', dear Colgate?" she asked with an even viler smile than before. "How dare you accuse me... wait, what do you mean by 'finally'?" the blue mare caught herself off with a little worry waking up inside.

Carrot splashed her hoof up from the warm water and pointed at her friend, knowing she had an advantage now. "You really are that naive, huh? Both me and Berry have seen those 'little pictures' of you and exactly _how_ white your teeth are!".

Colgate gasped before blushing crimson on her cheeks, allowing Carrot to continue. "Oh yes... we found you in a special edition of Playpony under the line 'whiter than cum'! That smile on your face just screamed how much you loved having semen on your tee-..." the olive pony kept going before the blue mare interrupted by cracking the still water with her forelegs splashing up from it, pointing back at her olive friend.

"It was a favor for a friend! He wanted natural white teeth for the photos and I just..." she countered in vain. Carrot arched her eyebrows with the cruel smile. "Did that include sucking the stallions off to get the white gold on your shiny teeth too? Those photos were published too, you know" her voice echoed out in confidence. Colgate covered her cheeks in shock. "What?! He... he published... oh my..." she replied with extreme spots of red on her cheeks covering her flush of tipsiness.

Berry burst with laughter and almost dropped her empty bottle. She was fully intoxicated from the strong drink. "Aha ha ha ha ha! This... this is hilarious! You... ha ha ha... girls are playfillies! Both of you! Ahh ha ha ha!" the purple mare stated in her uncontrollable laugh.

Carrot quickly turned her head to the mare who had decided to open her mouth with such harsh words. "What...?" she asked while almost growing angry from that statement... and did she just grew even warmer inside?

Berry gathered herself and dried away a tear from her eye before answering. "Hahh... oh my, my. You should just keep your pretty mouth closed, 'Carrot Top'! I know exactly when you got that nickname and for what reason" the drunkard said with even more confidence than her addressed friend recently had.

"I... don't... know what you are... talking about" the olive mare tried to deny with her own flush growing strong. Berry stared at her without cutting it. "Does the number 'eight' ring any bells?" she asked and put away the bottle on the tile floor next to her resting shoulder. Carrot widened her eyes. "Oh no..." she said and once again got cut off.

"That's right! The number of carrots you had in your marehood and ass while a fat cock filled your mouth with a large, white load! Aha ha ha ha ha! I found those photos of you in an older edition of Playpony, and I must say, you smiled widely even though your mouth was stuffed! Ha ha ha ha haa!".

Berry slid down below the surface of water in her sheer fun and giggling, leaving Carrot in full distress and red cheeks while Colgate tried to hold back the laughter. "My plantation had suffered a drought and I needed the bits! That's all! I swear!" she screamed out and stood up on her hindlegs, violently erupting from the water knowing there was a lie in at least one of her own statements.

At that moment, berry resurfaced among the bubbles with a gasp. A welcoming sight consisting of a nice view straight at the wet, exposed flower of Carrot Top. Now all of the thee ponies blushed. The purple mare licked her lips and stared right at the angry friend of hers. "And you know what's the worst part? I clopped to that picture! Isn't that hilarious?! Two playfillies and a potential fillyfooler! What about that?! Pff...!" Berry finally stated and tried to hold back a new eruption of laughter.

The other mares widened their eyes at Berry. Then they looked at each other. "Oh my... what is happening to us?" Carrot asked with a little fright and sunk down to her seat again without ever realizing Berry had taken a good look at her preciousness.

"I... I don't know. I think it has something to do with this scent. It makes me all warm and fuzzy like I'm in heat or something..." Colgate answered and looked nervously around. "By the way, where are those..." the blue mare wanted to ask before she heard the music...

It was soothing waves of gentle vibrations from oriental instruments and a foreign, female vocalist singing gently to not cover the music. The calm sound caught the attention of all the three ponies in the tub. Then at the same instant, Berry gasped when the jet of air sprayed her thighs with its intense massaging from the tub. Carrot moaned out in pleasure together with Colgate when the beams hit their flanks, instantly releasing all the invisible stress.

Then, in their moment of enjoying the sweet stimulation, Lotus and Aloe appeared dressed in red robes from the doorway. They knew exactly what the mare sang, since it was their native language.

"_Back again for more you are, but this time to experience something with my body._

_The stains still stalks us down in every print we leave on the ground, making it flow._

_All the substances on my body, they just wont go away."_

In a couple of swift moments, the foreign ponies had positioned themselves face to face a few meters away in front of the tub. Berry was first to notice their presence. "Hey, girls, check it out" she said with a little nudge from her hind hooves at the other mares' hindlegs. Colgate and Carrot turned around their heads to the two ponies in their comfortable robes.

"_Help the unintended victim without hopes or dreams._

_Talk to me, the hopeless virgin with the lone destiny around the corner. _

_The moment hurts to remember, make me forget it all."_

"Tell us when to begin, dear customers!" they both said in synchronization and in a tone like it was a command. They wanted the mares to allow them to proceed.

The olive and the blue one tilted back their heads with awkward expressions of shyness, letting the chance to start this go to Berry with her drunken smile. "Go!" she yelled...

"_Rich flesh and no regrets, its for the greater good._

_Rewarding intoxication to forget what one time happened."_

In that same instant, the twins opened their eyes and winked with their long, natural eyelashes. Their steps were slow towards each other, giving the audience time to reposition themselves in order to see them better without almost twisting their necks in the process. Even if the distance from the scene was hardly two meters, the spa ponies imagined they had an entire theater as space to move on. However, they only needed the distance between them both to act.

Soon they had reached each other with smiles decorating their smooth lips. At first, they passed each other with a clear stroke on their sides, bumping their flanks together before their positions now were reversed. Then, they suddenly stood up on their hindlegs and leaned on each other with their forelegs resting on the opposite one's shoulders.

"_Kill and bury my innocent past in the shadow of a lustful body."_

Berry Punch kept smiling and enjoyed every second of it, but Colgate felt her suspicions waking up again once the spa ponies began to nuzzle each others snouts with oblivious faces. Carrot Top was locked in trance, trying to convince herself with a smirk this was supposed to happen and nothing else, just so she could get away from the shame she just experienced.

The twins giggled and reached down with their heads for the towels wrapped around their waists, acting as belts to keep the robes closed. Berry gulped in excitement once they both had a steady clench with their teeth around the towels and pulled in a flash to let the robes almost magically fall of their naked bodies. Colgate dropped her jaw, Carrot widened her eyes and Berry almost jumped in exaltation...

"_Enjoy the pleasure I never deserved."_

Both of the spa ponies were dressed in beautiful red strips of fabric which wrapped their bodies like they were presents. The thin lengths of bands began with a necktie around the necks, leading down across the stomachs and further down to cover their plot like underwear, beautifully passing around the tails to go all the way back up again along their spines. Finishing off with a nice rosette and band around the waists to give the perfect illusion of actually being prepared like presents.

Tender touches with their gentle hooves, a little flick from their snouts against each other, giggles and shy glances were the current actions from the twins standing in front of their customers' vision. And according to their widened eyes, Colgate knew, Carrot denied, and Berry simply hoped. The music kept playing in the background, even if it was almost invisible to their deafened ears.

"_Over and over again we can walk through it._

_No questions are allowed, but we all yearn to make it into a fetish._

_For a sake we don't know the name of we finish off our bodies."_

A fear began to crawl up along Colgate's mind, leaving her incapable to say anything even if she already wanted to protest. But she actually grasped a tiny piece of ability to speak once the pink pony suddenly locked her eyes on the three-pony crowd. She reached over the bubbling water surface and nudged Carrot to attention.

"Uh... are you still sure about the 'physical stimulation'-part?" she asked with a nervous shiver going through her throat. "Oh, I'm positive. No need to worry..." the olive mare answered with her blush almost growing uncontrollable beneath her staring eyes.

Finally, both of the fillies holding on to each other turned their heads to their customers, watching them with heat building up inside their bodies. Soon they had released each others shoulders, dropping down to all four before walking closer to the tub filled with bathing beauties. There was no need for words or lies, everypony involved in this knew what was going to happen. And for some explainable reasons, like the bathing salt with aphrodisiac from fruits in their bath, none of them wanted to leave this.

First up for the twins was the pony most affected by the aphrodisiac poured down earlier in the tub: Colgate who actually didn't want this from the beginning. But once the two foreign ponies had placed themselves behind the flushing mare, a show of complete submission was in order. Their muzzles were suddenly next to each side of her head while her shoulder had a visit from two differently colored hooves.

Colgate couldn't do anything else but moan when she felt her muscles being carefully stimulated by the experienced hooves. Each second of the warm touches brought her to a new set of mind about this. It wasn't frightening anymore, just...stimulating.

Berry tilted her head sideways as her eyes narrowed, this was something she didn't quite appreciate. "Hey... what abou-" she said before an olive hoof stuffed her mouth to prevent any more unnecessary noises.

Even Carrot Top was under the spell of those ponies and their early stage of performance. Seeing her friend slowly succumbing to their massage was strangely arousing for her, even if she never even thought about something like doing it with any of those two mares sitting next to her.

"_Soaked in whatever fluid your sins can create, it will be fresh and delighted._

_All burdens are left here, but they always return the moment you leave."_

The blue mare couldn't resist anymore, she was crippled by the fillies' merciless onslaught to let her pass into pure lust and wish for more stimulation. As a matter of fact, she had hardly noticed the tongues from each respective twin caressing her cheeks. The hot breaths puffing her crimson spots developed further the less she fought against it, and in a matter of seconds, she was a killed prey.

Carrot gasped in pure ecstasy when she witnessed the blue spa pony's sudden move down in the tub. The surface cracked with a little splash the same second her fur soaked up. Aloe gripped Colgate's head and finally initiated with a sweet smooch to her lips. The receiver just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Without thinking any further, filled with will to proceed, she opened her mouth to let the sloppy tongue pass by her polished white teeth, infiltrating the clean mouth to defile it with Lotus' slightly less hygienic mouth in comparison to the dentist.

"_Forget the past, future and presence._

_The glory in ruling a body is greater."_

Then, in her most defenseless state, Colgate opened her eyes wide-open due to the new thrilling experience literally lapping her clean. Aloe had gone further, her foreleg reached down into the water and massaged the other fine spot she knew would appreciate it. After the gasp, Colgate relaxed all her muscles to let it all happen. The pleasing in her mouth, the satisfaction to her flower, it wasn't reality for her anymore. Everything just drifted by her mind and left trails of lust.

Berry felt anxious now. Not only was Carrot's hoof still stuck to her lips, preventing her from speaking up, the uttermost torment was to see her ungrateful friend receiving a treatment she hardly would have dreamed of herself. The wet fabric hardly concealing the blue, swollen marehood just a meter away from her, wiggling seductively for each rub its owner did, drove her insane. In the end, she didn't care anymore. The drunken haze inside her head was put aside, bringing out her true ability to handle it.

Carrot felt her hoof being shoved away from Berry's mouth, but she didn't thought too much about it. As the purple mare slowly stood up from her seat, the olive one had her right hoof below the surface of water too. Her grunts and changing grimaces told a story of self-satisfaction by her own hoof. She licked her lips and tried to hold back even when she now could behold her friend's selfish act.

"_Exist in the moment no one knows of._

_Express your lust for the meat of temptation."_

Lotus was busy satisfying the precious pearl she intended to keep harassing with her skills, but she knew what this was all bout: everything was controlled by the customers. If they wanted this to take a different direction, so be it. And now was the first turn...

Suddenly, The blue filly felt the little rosette on her back unfold, letting the soft fabric fall of her wet fur and moist skin, floating away in peace before the mare who did it placed her hooves on the flowers of Lotus' flank. She snorted in sweetness when the muzzle hit her sensitive slit, lapping along the short, pink line. She wanted to giggle, but the next wet cuddle to her marehood was even more intense. Her moan became real, echoing into the dentist's ear.

The only one left behind was Carrot now, she still didn't really know what to do. There were after all just two of them, so what would her part be? She actually... thought it was unfair, for a moment. But her incapacity had developed into apathy.

"Ohh... right... r-right there..." Colgate groaned in ecstasy from the nice relief she felt. Lotus was no fast worker, she knew this had to be prolonged as much as she could in order to get the best result. But...

"Yes... yes, yes! YE~ES!" the blue mare with streams in her mane hollered out before her ultimate satisfaction hit her brain harder than any earlier stimulation she knew of. Lotus, not quite prepared for this, still acted like a pro and didn't hesitate. Thus, she kept working the erupting slit before she could feel the fluids of a virgin's first release defiling the tub water with its nectar.

"_Moan in a cloud of unanswered questions"._

Carrot stared in awe at her blue friend who did her best to keep breathing. The humiliation struck her hard too, even if her references told of giving blowjobs and taking cumshots to the face... she had actually never been penetrated before or ever been given satisfaction by anypony else but herself.

Everything stopped for a few second, and the intensive pressure could now fill Colgate's head. It was so indescribably embarrassing for her right now. Being forced to satisfaction in front of her friends and taken away in pleasure like the virgin she was. A tear was about to break soon in the background of a foal's whimper, showing the true colors of this seemingly serious pony.

But this was one of the many things the twins had trained for. The worst thing that could happen would be if a customer, who very much well could be a virgin, suddenly had to run away due to shame and embarrassment. Thus, when the moment felt close, the foreign ponies quickly met each others eyes, signaling to go into maneuver.

Before Colgate even had time to hesitate and run, both of the fillies, even Lotus who's flank was held by Berry Punch, acted quicker by immediately grasping onto her shoulders again, wrapping their forelegs around the neck and head to embrace Colgate in physical warmth.

There were still no spoken words, but the behavior from these fillies spoke for themselves. By greedily devouring Colgate in hungry nibbles on her ears, lips, cheeks and chin, they quickly calmed the pony down from the extreme shyness almost exploding from her inner.

"_Sigh to the never ending fest filled with ecstasy._

_Inhaling all the alluring decisions I made in pleasure._

_Won't go back to the miserable life of celibate._

_It's the right decision to be satisfied and ashamed."_

She inhaled the warm air... and finally opened her eyes to stop whimpering. Instead, she looked at the ponies who just saved her from a mental breakdown and sighed. Lotus and Aloe smiled with their alluring giggles to comfort her further, ensuring she was still in the mood to continue even though to this little accident. But when it all seemed to have cooled down, Lotus suddenly felt her flank experiencing some pressure. And before she even knew it, her position was turned completely to face the strong breath of alcohol.

Even faster than she could have imagined, her lips were assaulted by Berry who claimed this filly as hers for now. While her forelegs embraced the waist of the blue spa pony, she plunged her tongue inside the damp mouth of her partner. The moaning could proceed, but still, the third mare had done nothing but watching so far. This was something Aloe soon would notice...

The pink twin licked her lips and released Colgate from the embrace, eagerly locking her sight at the lone pony sitting with a nervous grimace on her face who returned the look. As soon as they met each others eyes, Carrot Top tried to find words for what she thought of this treatment so far. Sadly, the aphrodisiac that still circulated through her lungs made speaking an impossible act. Her mouth closed as soon as she tried to open it, her decision of words failed when they came up, and before she even knew of it, Berry's wiggling tail was everything Carrot could see behind the seductive Aloe who stood right in front of her.

"Uh... I think... I... don't re-" the olive mare tried to say in her stuttering before she could feel the trained lips of Aloe the spa pony. In an almost aggressive manner, they connected with a longing moan from the foreign filly doing her best to remove all the doubt from her customer's mind.

"Mmh! Hhmm, mhmm! Mmhh... mmmhhh..." she finally groaned in defeat from the delicious tongue massaging her own. Tender movements slithered around her soaked organ, kindly alluring it to join a dance of satisfaction and building arouse, grabbing her common sense away to Celestia knows where.

Not too much later, Aloe felt the newly captured mare moving her forelegs up to carefully unwrap the ribbons around her body. A simple gesture, and the rosette was off. Carrot opened her eyes and broke the kiss to see Aloe's thin pieces of fabric fall off like a loose robe to the bubbling water.

The foreign pony let loose a sexy moan to show her relief in finally being unwrapped, freeing her to finally be of pleasing to any nearby pony who wanted her fine, tight marehood. She breathed deeper and panted with a smile straight into the blushing mare's face. Carrot couldn't rip her eyes away from the filly. The delicate, soaked body standing on its hindlegs hypnotized all senses in her body, forcing them to obey her hungry instincts of sex.

"_Take me to your deepest parts where only the best are allowed._

_It's no sin, nor mistake to like it._

_It is for the very ideal image of the sex I speak."_

Suddenly, Carrot tensed her muscles and brought back the muzzle she felt refreshed interest in. With the sloppy tongue already outside of her mouth, she reunited their lips and fought back this time, struggling in a wet competition to extract more enjoyment through their mouths. In the end, she leaned back and pulled off the headband her pink partner still had to hold back her beautiful, still not soaked mane.

Meanwhile, Berry Punch had kept abusing her toy by letting Colgate join in. Lotus was resting on the surface of the water, feeling a sweet massage of air jetting up from the tub. But she couldn't relax since the purple mare had shoved her marehood into the spa pony's face, forcing her to eat out with hardly any air to breath. Colgate, invigorated by the nice treatment she just received, gladly wanted to return the favor even though she didn't have to. Her blue streamed mane could be seen wiggling a little from the equally blue thighs of Lotus as she lapped like a good dog on the smooth labia.

Lotus tried to pant, but the warm flower she kept eating with her tongue stuck inside all the time made it too difficult. She just clenched her eyelids even harder and focused on penetrating the oral organ deeper inside her customer. Berry smiled heartily from the nice sensation, this was indeed an experienced tongue slurping up her dripping nectar. So good, in fact, that her own satisfaction began to arise. She squeezed the pink mane between her hooves and chewed her lips before facing the ceiling in a lustful moan.

Lotus kept working, she felt a surge absorbing her too. The virgin dentist might had been a virgin, but her skills in teasing sweet spots were on a different level. She almost bucked in reflex from the sweet pleasure rushing through in all its power. Her moans elevated to new planes, a painful whimper escaped in the end as her sticky fluids did the same. Colgate didn't pull back, she just gorged herself even more like nothing happened. Lotus opened her eyes and realized she almost stopped when her customer was enjoying the licking as most, something she enthusiastically repaid by doubling her effort.

"Oh... yeah... oh, ohh... yee...YE~ES!" the purple mare hollered out in her pleased state of intoxication of alcohol and sexual stimulation. Her hooves surrounded Lotus' head the second before she started to hump weakly into the blue snout for each moment her orgasm poured out to cover it in female soak.

Finally her grip softened to let Lotus breathe regularly again. She widened her eyes and gasped, trying to get her bearing while she was ensured there would be a break...

"_Let it all fall apart in ecstasy, I will remain your lover for the night._

_Never too much time for lust, always no time for boredom."_

But as Lotus stood up on all four in the warm water, she was met by the eager Colgate who clearly exclaimed she wanted another round of that wonderful release... and Berry planned on joining that idea. Thus, before the foreign pony had time to fix her headband, she felt it fall off as a bunch of hooves grabbed onto her forelegs. Her mane was however too wet to spread out as beautifully like her sisters' mane did.

Under Berry's guiding, she and Colgate had placed the panting filly sitting between them as they stood up and leaned onto each other, pressing their marehoods to her head so she would get the hint. Lotus did, she glanced at the two flowers and licked her lower lip, knowing this was what all the training would involve.

Without a second to waste, she slipped a fore hoof between each set of hindlegs and caressed the slits as she lowered herself down in the bubbling water to let the two mares press closer to each other. She stuck out her tongue when her head was just above the water surface and let it get perfectly squeezed between the warm pearls.

She had extended it as much as possible, forcing her snout up a little between in the different sets of fur for her to sniff while getting to work with her hooves. It almost looked like she rubbed her own cheeks while actually rubbing the slits. The mares embraced each other and groaned in pleasure from the hooves infiltrating their openings while the pearls had their own source of satisfaction. Suddenly, their eyes met. Both noted they had their tongues hanging out from the nice hoof-and-tongue work their precious marehoods experienced. In silence, they reached for each others muzzles and met after just a second.

"_Rich flesh and no regrets, its for the greater good._

_Rewarding intoxication to forget what one time happened."_

Carrot was in complete bliss, drooling from the lack of care in her processing brain. All she knew of was the pounding Aloe between her spread hindlegs. The jets of air kept massaging her sides while her most pleasant area had its own world of ecstasy pumping. The pink, foreign filly panted with a wide smile and clenched teeth as she kept the olive hindlegs separated with one high up in the air to let her own flower massage Carrot's in a scissoring.

She rocked back and forth with each thrust, loosing more of her caring of anything else but the warm flood of thrills and satisfaction invading her mind. She panted harder for each second of heavenly thrust, tensed her hindlegs as they almost vibrated, and screamed out in the unbelievable warmth turning her body on fire during the most epic seconds of her life.

Aloe rubbed her incredibly hot marehood harder and faster on Carrot's own sex, allowing the rich nectar to stain her fully with a happy grin and powerful sigh after her own ejaculation had met the olive mare's sticky fluids under the water surface.

"_Exist in the moment no one knows of._

_Express your lust for the meat of temptation."_

Lotus felt her fetlocks cramping from the intense rubbing, her ability to endure had almost reached it's end. But with hard will and dedication to make the absolute best performance, she fought to last. The mares had the most crazed wrestling inside their mouths, violently almost hurting each other to violate each others tongues, and they loved it. Their grunts and muffled moans spoke of a moment filled with nothing but 'glad to oblige' in their battle of dominance as their little filly kept doing her best.

Aloe turned her head to see her exhausted sister struggling to keep flicking with her tongue between the soft marehoods and rubbing them at the same time. She hopped Lotus wouldn't overexert herself, even if it was about the customers stimulation. Carrot had almost passed out, but her energy wasn't fully drained yet, allowing her to tilt her head up from the resting in her hard seat and watch the act.

Lotus was at her peak, she could hardly feel her fore hooves anymore and the taste-buds on her tongue had since long passed away in the one-sided flavor they had to live with. But finally her reward for an excellent work came close. The mares moaned out louder and disconnected with thick strings of saliva hanging between their mouths. They rested their heads on the opposite pony's shoulder and panted heavier in the pleasure, letting it all suck up their consciousness to leave a blank explosion of bliss and joy.

In an united yell, Berry and Colgate tightened the hug as the orgasms ran through their bodies in an electrical shockwave for the swelling warmth tingling their nether. Lotus gasped when she suddenly felt a new flavor touching her tongue, greedily opening her mouth to let the sweet cum rain down in her mouth from the two slits. Her moaning grew in level the first seconds during the strongest bursts of precious nectar defiling her blue face and pink mane with its filthy stickiness.

Her head then slowly disappeared down in the bubbling water, soon resurfacing just so she could relax after two session in a row...

But when all the fillies and mares felt it couldn't get any better, Carrot Top opened her mouth with a sly smile at the same time the female vocalist in the background uttered her last piece of song before the long moment of music would play out.

"Hey..." she began before all the present ponies turned their head to the olive one. "Do you have some... 'stallion-equipment', if you know what I mean..?" she asked with a waving fore hoof towards the exhausted crowd.

"_Between all those hunters filling me with pleasure._

_Leave no hesitations to please, it's you who are supposed to enjoy..."_

Out from the now silent and still bubble bath, all of the equines had taken place on the damp floor, all except Carrot Top equipped with a considerably large imitation of a stallion's pride below their waists. Colgate blushed from the mere idea her friend had come up with. She fumbled a little with the belt wrapping around her rump and flank. "Are you sure about this...?" she asked with lots of reluctance while glancing at the prepared mare.

Carrot had her hindlegs widely spread and her behind heavily exposed as she bend over with anticipation taking over. She looked from her shoulder at all the girls getting ready with their pistons of plastic and rubber pointing at her. "Yeah... I know I can handle this!" she answered with a little exclamation to prove her confidence.

With no more chatting and wasting of time, the twins went on first by walking over to Carrot's defenseless behind, standing next to each other and eying the tight plot hole closest to the orange tail. Lotus placed a hoof on the left flank and Aloe did the same to the right one, the vacant hooves then guided the thick pieces of fake cocks to the already soaked anus, letting the tips widen the resisting muscle preventing their entrance.

Carrot arched down her neck and groaned, it was just like before with the vegetables penetrating her tender holes, all it lacked now was the...

She widened her eyes with a gasp when the two pieces of comfortable rods painfully penetrated her tight rectum. She couldn't prevent the drool escaping her mouth, especially not when she saw Colgate crawling down on her back and lying beneath the olive mare. Carrot lowered her body enough to finally lie on her blue friend's stomach, guiding the stallionhood inside her warm flower all the way until it wouldn't go any further.

"Oh, this is just... so perfect..." Berry punch said with joy when she stood in front of Carrot's head. She could now recall her memory of clopping to that picture of her friend with that fat cock in her overfilled orifice. With no hesitation, she grabbed the orange mane and guided her plastic toy inside the hungry mouth of Carrot Top.

The stuffed mare double-checked everything: her ass was filled with two, her marehood with one, and her mouth with one. Everything set, she nodded with a snort to let them all begin...

A full dose of intangible matters erupted in a tempest to consume every available physical sense, consuming everything to crawl up along a suppressed emotion. This emotion tensed to build up its charge of filthy instinct only obeyed by the primal mind. With it, a flash exploded along every opening and sped up to lightning, forcing the eyelids open of this brutally penetrated mare named Carrot Top.

The twins thrust gently at first, letting the smooth shafts work their way inside the tight opening. It was fascinating for them to see the fat cocks struggling to force up the round muscle, squeezing deeper along the warm walls of Carrot's rectum to give her doubled love shoved up her anus. Lotus almost moaned back in her own pleasure in seeing her customers fine ass being so easily split up to fit two stallionhoods of this nice size.

Meanwhile, Colgate did her best to just keep up with her own thrusting. Her forelegs were wrapped around her olive friend's waist as she dragged out the rubber toy from its hiding. It was dripping wet from the love juice escaping Carrot's slutty snatch, begging to have another plunge deep inside to attract her needy will. Without any complaints, the blue mare gulped and collected her confidence to ram the hard cock inside again, pushing it several inches up in her friend who yelled in perfect rhythm to it.

Colgate could hear with a smile it was something good, thus proceeded to let the healthy rod slip halfway out again before roughly slamming balls deep into the sweaty pelvis. Her own enthusiasm developed as the confidence did, allowing a better performance with her wild thrusting. The olive slit let out several pops for each time it separated to let its visitor inside and out again, enjoying the sweet slides along its walls up to the womb. Carrot simply couldn't describe how fantastic it felt to have something so big pummeling her pink flesh, even if it didn't rubbed too much of her pearl.

But even if she tried to control every spot being pleased, Berry wouldn't allow her attention anywhere else but in her mouth. With a less gentle jerk to Carrot's mane, the purple mare shoved her equipment down into her partner's throat, pressing the plastic toy deep to temporarily suspend Carrot Top from any air before quickly dragging it out again.

She coughed from the rough treatment, but before Berry Punch even had time to ask if everything was alright, the olive mare grinned with her spittle dripping richly from her chin. In other words, the hard cock was shoved inside again with Berry's fore hooves around Carrot's head, thrusting her head back and forth deep down with her muffled moan of pleasure in the background.

Juice dripped from her pounded plot holes, saliva poured down from her gagging mouth, and sweat ran down her entire body together with all the arouse breaking out from her system. The pressure grew sweeter the longer it went on, making it impossible for the multiple penetrated mare to hold back her exaltation and pleasure. Everything was just too good, all her sweet caves served with delicious stallionhoods digging deep inside and ripping her apart to call out pain and pleasure. Nothing was enough anymore, she wanted more of whatever made her heart beat faster.

The double anal she received felt like a working pump, making sure her inner warmth was constantly filled with a fat shaft, expanding the inner walls so she could feel the dual assault tickling the one she received from the other hole. The cocks bumped each other several times, almost feeling like the rectum would break to meet the third stick shoving itself deep up inside her. And it all felt so good it couldn't have a describing...

Sensation after sensation, Carrot shivered with satisfaction raping her mind in all possible ways, leaving an empty shell of moaning and pleased moments to consumer her in sin and wetness. For yet another second, a recognizable feeling took over her mind. It conquered every piece of ecstasy, transmuting it into gold for its first price in most welcome happening.

Carrot widened her eyes with a mumbling groan, her voice elevated to screams before the stomach squirmed in stress to get relief. Her aching sweet spot reacted with a gush of blaze, immediately connecting with her stuffed ass. Everything clenched for the last time, crushing the last remaining source of care for anything else but her invaded plot being blessed with a complete overdose of pleasure.

The detonation went off, ending up with a long moan as Colgate's waist was covered with female fluids in a huge squirt. Carrot Top's breathing died away, shutting off any more working to let her body collapse, still stuffed with a total of four large rods defiling her body so nicely.

While she still ventilated, the other mares giggled over the nice sight, almost resisting to help Colgate get away from the heavy mare laying over her...

* * *

'A shower to cool down from the recent activities' was the last point on Lotus and Aloe's task for the treatment. And before dusk had taken its rightful place in the winter vault, Carrot Top, Berry Punch and Colgate stood in the reception, clean and refreshed, feeling like new mares.

"I do hope the treatment was of your pleasing, dear customers" Lotus said with expectations of the best answer she wanted to hear. She felt a little worried just like her sister did who stood next to her, smiling for no particular reason.

And their hopes were now in vain, all of the three friends smiled back when they thought of the moment they all just lived to tell about.

After the little nod from the trio, Aloe let out an invisible sigh of relief. "Excellent! We only care for our customers well-being, after all" the blue spa pony stated with an even gladder frame around her face.

Colgate wanted fresh air now, thus walked to the door and opened it, dragging Berry's attention to her. Both of the mares walked out in the late afternoon of winter, basking in the chilly winds after the extreme amount of heat. Carrot nodded in a gesture of farewell to the foreign ponies before turning around to follow her friends.

Outside, in the snow and cold, the friends looked at each other as they walked away along the streets of Ponyville. Awkward as it was, none of the mares felt even the slightest ashamed over what just happened. Even if it was revealed that Colgate was a virgin, Berry a fillyfooler and Carrot an experienced receiver... none of them wanted to argue about it. As a matter of fact, they felt a huge boulder of tension between them had been lifted.

"I guess this was a better treatment than expected. Eh, girls?" Carrot asked with a little bump into Berry's flank. All of the mares laughed from their hearts, agreeing with no hiding of lies...

The door closed and locked, the tub cleaned and sterilized, all papers sorted and nothing else but resting awaiting the ponies named Lotus and Aloe. A moment of silence was left between them both as the pink filly scuffed past the bedroom door with her forelegs around her sister's waist. Their muzzles were connected to let the snog proceed along their way to the bed.

A soft thud down in the plush bed, and Lotus could now ravage her sister like a downed prey. But before anything else, they pulled away their heads to look at each other. Aloe giggled with narrowed eyes and a sly smile. "Best... present... ever!" she squealed before flapping her forelegs out for the extreme hug. Lotus obliged by answering the quick embrace from her twin. "I knew you would like it..." she also added in a whisper to the pink ear.

The loving embrace was released, letting Aloe rest her forelegs on the bed. "But... how did you know I wanted them out of everypony?" she asked with a little thought nibbling her inside. The blue filly giggled back. "Hey... they are my favorite actresses in Playpony too" she said with a shrug. Giggles and gentle touches, they reached for each others lips again.

"Happy Heart's warming day" they both whispered before disappearing into each others bodies.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is a old commission from one of my brony friends, and I hope you all will enjoy it (again if you've already read it).

Anyhow, the internet is back, so I should go back to updating my stories ^^

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
